


Hello, Edge

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: IT History [7]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Посвящается Microsoft Edge, который с выходом Windows 10 официально является основным браузером компании Microsoft.





	Hello, Edge

Человечество. Люди. Пользователи. Эдж нервно кусал ногти, когда ему в очередной раз напоминали про то, что он должен больше думать о пользователях. Приветливый дизайн, простое управление. В Майкрософт хотели, чтобы даже бабушка из богом забытой деревеньки на краю мира могла слёту понять, как пользоваться их продукцией. Так, некогда нормальный и логичный дизайн Офиса образца начала нулевых превратился в попсовое убожество с огромными цветастыми картинками и вкладками. Такая же участь постигла и остальные программы, да и саму систему. Но кому-то посчастливилось получить возможность свалить, оставив со всем разбираться кого-то другого. Эдж с ненавистью посмотрел на статуи Экслореров у стены. Схватив оставленную предшественником старую клюку, новичок подошёл ближе к статуе первой версии и замахнулся для удара.

— Не смей.

Эдж чертыхнулся и опустил клюку. Кортана. Вечно она выскакивала, когда её не просят. Они работали вместе всего несколько дней, а она уже успела зае... достать. Да, Эдж видел установку сверху: «Слушай её, она старше и станет твоим помощником на первое время». Чушь. Он и сам может прекрасно справиться с любой проблемой. У него хватает инструкций, крепко зашитых в подкорку. К тому же есть воображение.

— А что мне будет, если я избавлюсь от них?

— Тебя будет ждать наказание.

Эдж кинул клюку Кортане и усмехнулся. Он не ожидал, что она сможет поймать, но эта старушенция была не так проста. Кортана подошла к статуям и с улыбкой посмотрела на последнего Интернет Эксплорера. Эдж усмехнулся и хлопнул в ладоши. Панель управления системой уползла под пол, скрывшись там. Кортана удивленно посмотрела на браузер.

— Разве ты не должен работать?

— Конверсия, — браузер переплёл пальцы и вытянул руки вперед. — Вы же мне всё говорите быть ближе к народу.

— Я не имею ничего общего с начальством, — поправила Кортана, отойдя в сторону.

— Не боись, — Майкрософт Эдж размял шею и убрал белые волосы назад, закрепляя их резинкой в короткий высокий хвостик. — Просто небольшой ремонт. Бесят эти колонны.

— Но они...

— Это моя территория, — Эдж холодно посмотрел на Кортану, — и только я буду решать, что здесь будет.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — она отвела взгляд в сторону и сжала клюку за спиной.

Конверсия. Пусть Эдж немного и путал терминологию, но смысл она поняла. От военного к народному. От продукта-оружия к продукту для пользователя. Десятый тоже мучился этим вопросом, она не раз выслушивала его сумасшедшие идеи по поводу собственного улучшения, которые он не мог реализовать у себя, но теперь, с появлением проекта «Спартан», мог вложить эти идеи в него. А теперь результат всех этих идей ни во что не ставил своих предшественников, пользователя, систему... Кортана посмотрела на статую Десятого. «Что мы с тобой сделали?..» — она потянулась к его руке, но голос Эджа отвлёк.

— Слышь, синяя! Пропустишь всё веселье!

Она вздохнула и развернулась к залу. Эдж уже успел избавиться от колонн. Стены покрылись панелями разноцветных окон, объединенных в блоки. Больше винтажных рам и барельефов. Помещение, раньше напоминавшее зал какого-нибудь дворца, теперь стало всё больше походить на современный офис. Браузер жестами хватал блоки и переносил их в разные места, словно играл в виртуальный конструктор. Своды потянулись выше, потолок и крыша стали прозрачной, так что теперь сквозь их стекло можно было увидеть башню главного здания компании и немного корпус Офис-пакета — самого высокого здания. Пол под Кортаной затрясся и начал подниматься. Она ухватилась за стену, чтобы не упасть. Теперь от входа в помещение поднималась огромная лестница вверх к панели управления и рабочему месту Эджа.

— Так-то лучше, — он потёр ладони и вернул панель обратно из-под пола. — Ты не находишь это великолепным? Смотри, даже твои «облака» видно. Ты же всегда говорила, что живешь там. Как это было-то... Кортанасфера?

— Эдж... — она подошла к краю лестницы. Сколько он создал ступеней?

— 69. Подумал это будет... Забавно? Символично? Какое бы ты выбрала слово? — он плюхнулся в кресло и крутанулся на нём.

— Но ведь твои работники не смогут сюда добраться. Это слишком высоко.

— Пусть используют систему доставки, — он щёлкнул пальцами и рядом появилась труба для доставки капсул.

— А если кому-то надо будет к тебе прийти?

— Пф, поднимутся, — он махнул рукой и закинул ноги на стол, развалившись на своём рабочем месте.

— То, что ты сам себе возвёл Олимп, богом тебя не делает, — Кортана сжала трость Эксплорера. — Я продолжу работу у себя, — она коротко наклонила голову, прощаясь, и спустилась по лестнице.

— Можешь и не возвращаться! — крикнул ей вслед Эдж, откатившись на кресле к трубе пневмопочты, откуда получил отчёт из аналитического отдела. Кажется, у кого-то сегодня отличный день! Результаты показывали, что по производительности он таки обогнал Хрома, а это были просто великолепные новости.

— Которыми и не с кем поделиться... — тоскливо отметил Эдж и повернулся к статуям. Их немой взор, сжатые полоски губ и поблескивающие ядра, конечно же, не могли ответить ни на один вопрос. А поздравить с маленькой победой — так тем более. — Бесполезные куски программ...

  


— Ох, спасибо тебе дорогая, — Бинг улыбнулся Кортане, которая помогала ему забираться по лестнице, выстроенной воображением Эджа. — Что бы я без тебя делал? Вечно ты меня спасаешь. Кстати, как там в телефонах, всё нормально?

— Всё хорошо, сэр, — она улыбнулась поисковику. — Потихоньку планируем обновление до Виндоус Десять осенью или зимой...

— Наконец, избавишься от своей беты, да? — Бинг рассмеялся в усы. — Я рад за тебя, дорогая. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество останется в силе?

— Конечно же! Наше и... его, — она посмотрела на вершину, до которой им оставалось совсем немного.

— Эксплорер был хорошим малым, жаль, что он нас покинул.

Кортана молча кивнула, поджав губы.

— Ты же сказала, что будешь работать у себя! — воскликнул Эдж. — О, дядька Бинг.

— Эджи, не мог бы ты придумать тут подъемник для инвалидов и старых «дядек»? Сомневаюсь, что Хром заставляет так бегать своего отца.

— Хватит называть меня Эджи, я же не маленький.

— Тебе и недели нет... — сказала Кортана в сторону. — Мы должны обсудить вопросы запуска на гаджетах. Ты видел постановление об обновлении системы? Мы должны иметь максимальную совместимость и производительность к тому моменту, как мы перейдём в Виндоус Десять на устройствах.

— Не грузи меня, а? Всё будет работать как часы, я же не один из этих отбитых, всё у меня получится, всё вам сделаю. Пользователи довольны, я работаю, твой голос их радует, дядька Бинг... У вас прекрасные усы.

Поисковик откашлялся.

— Ваша задача — собирать данные и отвечать на запросы. Моя задача — угождать пользователю, я уже понял, и всё, не надо меня учить тут... — Эдж встал с кресла и прошёлся мимо Бинга и Кортаны. — Вы лишь вспомогательные части, которые созданы для системы и меня, я полноценная программа и могу существовать и без вас, а вы по сути бесполезны без чьей-либо помощи. Что вот ты можешь сделать без подключенного поиска? Петь песенки и шутить? Да, это будет забавно, час или два, но не более. А ты вообще поисковик, тебя не открыть без браузера. Кому ты нужен как страничка в интернете, если пользователь не может выйти в интернет? А мне нужно только подключение, и дальше я уже открываю этим пользователям путь, и они должны быть благодарны мне.

— Ох, Эдж, — Бинг рассмеялся, — малыш, ты...

— Как у тебя язык поворачивается такое говорить? — не выдержала Кортана. Она достала из облака трость Экслорера и, перехватив её, быстро очутилась около Эджа, приставив рукоять к его горлу. Браузер сделал пару шагов назад, голосовая помощница слишком на него напирала.

— Правда глаза режет? — Эдж усмехнулся. Он сунул руки в карманы узких штанов. — Вы бесполезны. Так же, как и эти одиннадцать придурков до меня.

— Кортана, дорогая, успокойся, пожалуйста...

Бинг хотел подойти к девушке, но та отреагировала быстрее. Сжав в руках трость, она со всей силы ударила Эджа по ноге. Тот вскрикнул и отшатнулся назад. Пятка соскользнула с края ступени и Браузер кубарем покатился по лестнице. В какой-то момент он успел ухватиться за одну из ступеней и остановиться.

— Совсем умом тронулась, старая карга?

— Эдж, — Кортана спустилась ниже и присела рядом с корчащимся от боли браузером. — Теперь ты ещё ближе к своему отцу, правда замечательно? — Она улыбнулась и достала трость. Браузер зажмурился. — Не боись. Просто хочу отдать тебе, — Кортана бросила её рядом с молодой программой. — Теперь она тебе пригодится. Ведь надо же богу вернуться на свой Олимп.

Она пожала плечами и, напевая весёлый марш, спустилась вниз по лестнице. Бинг ушёл следом. Эдж чертыхнулся и поднялся, опираясь на трость. Ступени медленно опускались, выравниваясь в уровень этажа. Медленно волоча за собой сломанную ногу, он добрался до панели управления. Он был готов поклясться, что эти статуи сейчас смеются над ним. Он стиснул зубы и отбросил трость в сторону, вставая на обе ноги.

— Я никогда не буду таким как вы.

**Author's Note:**

> Конверсия — перевод предприятий военно-промышленного комплекса на производство товаров народного потребления.


End file.
